cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Serin Waylun
"When I wear these robes, I am representing the Jedi. The lightsaber is my wepaon and tool that shall vanquish the darkness that resides in the shadows. My armor is a shield to protect the innocent, and the Force is there to guide me and heal my wounds. I am Serin Waylun, a Knight of the Order, a Guardian of the Force, and a Vanguard of the Republic." : -Serin Waylun Serin Waylun was a Kiffar Male Jedi Knight serving the final years of the Galactic Republic. Considered by many to be the finest Jedi Invesitgators as well as a fierce and cunning warrior, Waylun was also a practioner of forms I, II, III, and V. A Jedi Guardian with a variety of combat skills and an array of Force abilities such as Emerald Lightning and Force healing, Waylun proved himself to be a formidable opponent at the height of the Clone Wars. When Order 66 was enacted at the end of the war in 19 BBY, Waylun was stationed on Kashyyyk when the clone troopers turned on the Jedi, but was able to escape the trap and fled to the far reaches in the Outer Rim. When the Empire fell after the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Waylun emerged from hiding, and helped young Luke Skywalker rebuild the Jedi Order. Sadly, the Kiffar Jedi met his end during the Seizure of Coruscant in 6.5 ABY, when he was killed by an AT-AT while saving a squad of Rebels. Waylun's death caused great morale in the New Republic, never to give up, and saving the innocents. Biography Early Life (52 BBY- 28 BBY) : "When I left Kiffu, I felt sadness in my heart. But when I joined the Order, my life had changed into a man of wisdom and defense." : -Waylun remembering his past Waylun was born on the planet Kiffu, raised by parents who shared a strong connection to the Force. When Jedi Master Dygal Tolran arrived on the planet in 52 BBY, he realized how sensitive the young boy was in the Force. After consulting with his parents, and verifying with his clan, Waylun was allowed to be trained as a Jedi in the temple on Coruscant. However, before leaving for his training, Waylun felt deep sadness for leaving everyone he knew behind. However, his parents told him that he should be proud that he was given the opprotunity to learn the Ways of the Force, and that he is now moving on in a new life. With that, Waylun left Kiffu, and his destiny was forging a path- the path of a Jedi. Training It didn't take long for Serin to settle a new life as a Jedi. Training under the guidance of Master Yoda, Waylun learned what it meant to be always aware of the dark side the dwells within everyone, and that there is no turning back. After completing his initial training, Waylun was eligible to be selected as a Padawan. Dygal Tolran, who was responsible for recruiting the young boy into the Order, took Waylun as his apprentice. Travelling on many missions and honing his lightsaber skills, Waylun became a respected duelist and earned a reputation for being a keen observer, making him an ideal investigator for the Jedi Order. In 28 BBY, Serin passed his Jedi Trials and was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. No longer bound to a master, Waylun's destiny was already laid before him: To defend and act as a Vanguard. Therefore, Waylun walked the path of the Jedi Guardian and vanquished the darkness that intends to destroy all that is good. Geonosis : "No one knew there would be a war on Geonosis. But we always felt the tension that it will come. Everything is ineveitable when the future is in motion." : -Serin Waylun In 22 BBY, during when the Senate was creating a Grand Army to stop the Separatist movement from gaining galactic domination, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured while tracking the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett to Geonosis. After hearing news of former Jedi Master Count Dooku leading the Separatist rebellion, the Senate immediately granted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers to quickly speed up the progress of creating the Grand Army. Meanwhile, Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Gram Alnin gathered a rescue team, composing of over 200 Jedi. Serin accompanied the Jedi to the rocky world of Geonosis to rescue Kenobi, unaware that this rescue mission would spark a war that would include heavy casualties on both sides. After arriving in the Petranaki Arena, the Jedi were completely overwhelmed by the enormous Droid Army. Facing certain defeat, the Jedi refused to surrender and were about to continue the fight, when several gunships carrying the newly found Clone Army dropped down and extracted the remains of the Jedi rescue team. Unfortunately, the weary Jedi Knights were forced into battle as the Separatist Droid Army were attempting to escape. A heated battle ensued on the rocky surface, with the smell of blaster fire filling the air. The Republic managed to secure a well-earned victory on Geonosis, but were unable to capture Dooku, who managed to escape to an unknown location. Knowing that the war was inevitable, the Jedi realized that the Golden Age of the Republic had come to an abrupt end, and that once again, the galaxy would be consumed in chaos and fear as Dooku and the Confederacy leaders prepared to wage a war of nerves of large-scale proportions. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) : "My duty was to defend the Republic from incoming strikes from the dark. And now it has extended to becoming a general and leading the Grand Army to victory. This is more than I signed for." '' : ''"I see you've still have your sense of humour, my former apprentice." '' : -Serin Waylun and Dygar Tolran As the Republic marshaled the Clone Army to combat against the Separatists, the Jedi were given the role of General to lead the clone troopers. However, the Jedi stated that they were peacekeepers, not soldiers. But, as they had very little choice and sworn to serve the Senate in any way possible, they took the role with great hesitance, for this was going well against what the Jedi stood for. Waylun, like many of the other Jedi, soon became Jedi Generals and prepared leadership of each clone unit of the Grand Army of the Republic. Shortly after taking his role, Waylun met the experienced sharpshooter, CC-3321, nicknamed "Scar." Waylun was placed in command of the 98th Defense Legion, and he, along with Scar, led the troops against the Separatist Droid Army during the Clone Wars. All troopers could be identified by the light grey markings on their armor. Containing sub-units, including the elite Falcon Company, the 98th Defense Legion normally utilized AT-TE Walkers, AT-RT Walkers, Clone Turbo Tanks, and LAAT/i gunships. The 98th Defense Legion Known Units *36th Mobile Battalion *Falcon Company *Shard Battalion *Zantis Squad *Dewback Platoon *403rd Infantry Regiment Notable Members *CC-3321 "Scar" *CL-0191 "Forbes" *CT-7666 "Beln" *CT-9083 "Flynn" *CT-4598 "Gos" *CT-6009 "Hand-held" *CT-4779 "Nook" (Medic) *CT-8920 "Fowler" *CT-3107 "Drake" *CT-2448 "Quinn" (Medic) *CT-9010 "Mal" (Killed in Action) *CT-5508 "Jate" Republic Fleet Notable Cruisers *''Vanguard '' *''Discovery *''Chronicle'' *''Visionary'' *''Hallower (''Acclamtor-''class Cruiser) *''Demetrius ''(Destroyed) *''Unnatural '' (Destroyed) *''Eminence ''(''Acclamator-''class Cruiser) *''Garrison ''(''Acclamator-''class Cruiser) *''Resonance *''Cryptic'' *''Zirconis'' Notable Battles *First Battle of Geonosis *Battle of Thule *Battle of Muunilinst *Second Battle of Geonosis *Battle of Praesitlyn *Battle of Lianna *Battle of Teyr *Battle of Dantooine *Battle of Kashyyyk Personaility and Traits : "Invesitgation and defending the peace has always been my favorite. A cheerful fellow, I am. But when situations get serious, I get serious as well and remain focused on the task at hand, except when I can enjoy a good laugh every once in a while. When I'm surrounded, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, whether they like it or not. I enjoy jokes, especially the ones that my troops make up. I'm neither or not like a war general, nor a fleet admiral. What I'm good at is leading troops into battle and making up strategies to secure a well-earned victory in the name of the Republic- something that I rarely do until the Clone Wars broke out." '' : -Serin Waylun Serin was a cheerful and level-headed Jedi. Having strength and a mastery of lightsaber combat, naturally put him in place of a Jedi Guardian. As a defender, Waylun vanquished many enemies during his time as a warrior, before, during, and after the Clone Wars. The young Jedi Knight voices out his opinions that either follow or contradict the Jedi Order and its beleifs, but remains loyal, commits himself to the Jedi teachngs, and places his faith in the wisest of masters. Waylun was very capable of leading his troops into battle during the Clone Wars, and many of them admired his cheerfulness and his difference from other Jedi. Although Waylun remains to be cheerful, there are times when he can show his anger to people who have crossed the line- those who he beleived should be brought to justice with heavy charges, such as the time when he ignited his lightsaber at Letta Turmond when she spat out that the Jedi were weak during the explosion in the temple in 20 BBY. Serin stands out as a heavy wall between the darkness that constantly threatens to engulf the Republic, and is nevertheless ready to fight on behalf of both the Republic and the Jedi Order of which he has sworn a lifetime of service. Powers and Force Abilities : ''"I am not hesitant to use powers that contradict the Jedi Code, but I must always be aware of how I use it, for excessive use will surely draw me to the call of the dark side." : -Serin Waylun Waylun was a skilled lightsaber duelist in his time, as well as being an energetic person. A master of Forms I, II, III, and V, he had earned honorary titles such as Saber Master, Blademaster, and Duelist. Like Kyle Redbreak and Plo Koon, Waylun has also been known to carry a few dark side abilities such as Emerald Lightning. He also took advantage of his strong connection to the Force by learning how to heal others and has saved hundreds of lives in doing so, though not even his advanced healing abilities could save the critically wounded. Although many Jedi, even the High Council members or the wisest of Jedi can't explain of what it is called, Waylun was also able to determine what people have been doing, whether by observing their movements, their actions and what they have been through. With this type of ability, Waylun has become a valuable member to the Order, and serves as a Jedi Investigator throughout his career as a Jedi Knight. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi General Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Healer Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:General Category:Force Sensitive Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:98th Defense Legion Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Guardian